tfefandomcom-20200215-history
Medienne Forest
Overview A large expanse of woods lies between the human city of Medienne and the Dragonspire Mountains. It is well known for both its capacity as a good hunting ground and its ability to lose entire parties of hunters. If you plan to leave the trail, be sure to bring along someone experienced in woodlore and exploring. For the avid hunter, the woods have produced everything from quaint little squirrels to ferocious grizzlies. Among the hunters' favorites are the agile stags that populate the forest. Warning for Lowbies With a little practice, even low level characters can successfully navigate the forest, but new players should be aware of a couple things: * West of the river is easier than east of the river. * Boars are aggressive, and can bash. * Anything "twisted" is aggressive, as are all the bone creatures. * Grizzly bears are aggressive, and extremely dangerous. * The troll that guards the bridge over the river is aggressive, but drops useful things like gems and occasionally a fire shield phial. Locations of note within the Forest The Cellar Cellar – with Orc Renegade, down exit – Push Couch: Pops a spear shaft. The Orc Renegade can be very difficult for lower level characters and in that case is better avoided. Clay Spots South of the bridge on the west side, for a few spaces around the bend in the river, you can dig clay to collect clay. Bone Forest In the southeast section of the forest - the rope pops here (for making the grappling hook). The Owl The owl that skins for the owl feather for the Chiiron quest is on the west side of the river. Flock leader Tree in Medienne forest: from bridge troll in middle of forest, speed nw3sese and Climb Tree. Pops are Flockleader's claw and vulture feathers. Twisted Man In the southeast corner of the forest is the Twisted Man, making all the twisted animals. He is a trainer for some. Forest Shop North of the Twisted Man is a shop that customs some items mostly for rangers. Ironwood Tree The ironwood branch pops in this room on the ground. The tree is directly south from the NE corner of the forest. Hidden Forest / Den of thieves (East through the rushing river, SE corner) Directions to Zone: From outside the east gate of Medienne > speed 3e2sen4ene2s9e > Push Rock (Entering), Pull Lever (Leaving) Both Rottweilers (1.4k), and small, thin men (1.6k, hidden and backstab) detect hidden All the way to the west is the hidden tall, dark fellow (the master thief). The master thief calls. Move Sword to get to a hidden room with an agile, dark-haired gnome (Shifty) is tied to a chair. You cannot attack Shifty. Southern Room: perform a Search West to get to another secret area. Pops: Rottweiler – leather collar small, thin man - long thin dagger, hard leather cap, bronze dagger, soft leather jacket, sea green gem, small lock pick, hard leather bracer, pair of hard leather gloves, and the spool of thread. This is one of two places to get the spool, which is part of the custom for a woolen blanket - a level 5 regen item. The other place to get a spool of thread is from Zarander's Tower. If you are unfamiliar with that area, this is probably your best bet unless someone guides you through it. tall, dark fellow (master thief) - long thin dagger, iron dagger, spool of coarse thread giant pike - ? Areas attached to Med Forest Med Forest is large, and as such, many areas are on it's border. The Southwest corner of Med Forest exits to Medienne. About halfway up the west side of Med Forest is the walk-around for the city of Medienne. Along that path is the entrance to Warlocks. South of the forest is a road that leads to Sos Kul and the Dark Citadel. If walking to Sos Kul, watch out for the Grizzly Bear. On the south side of the forest near the river is the Beaver Dam. Near the northwest corner of Med Forest is the Enchanted Garden. Further to the east but along the north edge is the entrance to the Bansai Village. In the northeast corner the forest exits to the mountain path toward Yetis and the Vaasa. Just past the mountain path is the entrance to Giant Bees.Category:Areas